Cheiro Bom
by missguidedLight
Summary: Eu faço isso porque não tem como te engarrafar, mon cher. - França/Inglaterra, fluffy, volta ao fandom, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers pertence a Hidekaz Himaruya e ao Studio DEEN. Só uso os personagens por diversão, sem gerar lucro (quem dera -s).

**Beta-reader:** Bella Perséfone. Se ainda existirem erros, a culpa é toda minha, porque ela é demais.

**Ship: **França/Inglaterra (FrUK)

**Presente de aniversário para a nanetys. Do aniversário de 2010. Reflitam.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cheiro Bom<strong>

**~/~**

França era a mãe – melhor dizendo, o _pai_ - de todas as manias estranhas, pensou Inglaterra mais uma vez naquela manhã.

Primeiro, havia aquela história de _escargot_. Sim, Arthur já tinha admitido que não era tão ruim e muitos de seus melhores _chefs_ gostavam de fazer _n_ variações desse prato – todas excelentes, claro.

(Ninguém tem quatro restaurantes com três estrelas – sem contar todos os outros com uma e duas estrelas - no Guia Michelin por favoritismo. Os cozinheiros ingleses melhoraram a olhos vistos desde a Segunda Guerra.¹

Mas a receita dele de bolo de carne era excelente desde antes dessa época, contestar é inútil.)

Mas nada mudava o fato de que _escargot_ era essencialmente... Um caramujo. Às vezes, o britânico tinha a sensação de se agarrar à denominação francesa para o prato só para não ter que encarar o que estava comendo de verdade.

E esse era só uma das coisas esquisitas que Francis fazia. Havia muitas outras... Uma delas sendo feita naquele momento.

Pelo menos uma vez por semana (o mínimo de vezes que Arthur dormia em Paris ou Francis dormia em Londres), o britânico acordava com o loiro cheirando seu corpo todo.

Exatamente. O corpo _todo_.

Da primeira vez que isso aconteceu, foi numa manhã de 1º de janeiro, depois dos fogos de artifício perto do Tâmisa, dos amassos escandalosos na volta para o hotel, e de caixas e mais caixas de cerveja (não contando com o champanhe que eles estavam bebendo desde o dia 30). Inglaterra não se lembrava da desculpa que o outro dera, mas lembrava muito bem da hora em que ele dissera "Não é à toa que seu metrô e seus trens do Canal da Mancha cheiram tão mal. O país cheira mal!". E se lembrava melhor ainda do cruzado de direita que acertara na cara do francês.

Mesmo de ressaca, ele sabia bater muito bem.

Nas outras vezes que aquilo acontecera, as circunstâncias tinham sido menos alcoólicas, e Kirkland tinha que admitir que acordar com a respiração quentinha do mais alto fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço era muito bom.

E, normalmente, tudo terminava em uma fantástica sessão de abraços, beijinhos e aconchego pré-tarefas diárias, o que era um bálsamo para a alma de um velho país carente e romântico como a Inglaterra.

(Não que ele dissesse isso em voz alta, mas era verdade.)

Só que nada disso fazia o hábito deixar de ser esquisito. Por isso, naquele dia, Kirkland resolveu fazer um pequeno interrogatório.

- Ei, seu francês bêbado.

- _Bonjour à toi aussi, ma rose anglais_.

- Não fale comigo nessa língua de sapo, seu idiota.

Francis riu e continuou roçando o nariz nas espáduas do menor, inspirando e expirando profundamente.

- Então, no seu idioma: _good morning, my English rose_. – Corrigiu ele, as palavras sendo mais uma vibração na pele nua do que sons. Arthur sentiu um arrepio agradável percorrer seu corpo, mas não podia se desconcentrar só porque o francês estava sendo _sexy_ naquela manhã.

(Claro, ele era _sexy_ toda santa manhã, mas isso não precisava ser dito. Aumentar o ego de um francês nunca era boa ideia.

E ele iria ignorar a parte do "rosa inglesa". Por enquanto.)

- _Good morning for you too_. E dá pra me explicar porque diabos você fica me cheirando toda vez que acordamos juntos? Parece um cachorro.

O mais alto riu de novo, dessa vez com o nariz próximo à curva do final da coluna de Arthur – muito, _muito_ próximo das nádegas - provocando outra vibração gostosa na pele.

- Porque eu não posso te engarrafar, _mon cher_.

Kirkland ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _What__?_ Como assim, você está pensando que isso aqui é o que, _I Dream of Jeannie_?

- _Bien sûr que non_, Arthur. Apesar de ser muito tentadora a ideia de te ver todo de rosa realizando todos os meus desejos... – O britânico tentou se virar para dar um soco no loiro, mas este o segurou firme, para evitar contusões àquela hora da manhã. – Eu falo de perfumes.

- ... _Wait a minute._ E por que você iria querer o perfume de alguém cujo metrô cheira mal? – Ainda não havia esquecido aquilo.

- Ainda nisso, _mon cher_? Esqueça o que eu disse. É o seu cheiro e nada me deixa mais excitado ou feliz. – Replicou Francis, simplesmente. - E há um método para capturar o seu cheiro e transformar numa essência, mas eu duvido que você aceitaria ficar deitado durante duas ou três horas, coberto de gordura, só para me dar o prazer de ter seu cheiro em qualquer lugar.²

O sentido geral da sentença deixou Inglaterra secretamente envaidecido, mas a perspectiva de ter que passar horas com gordura no corpo era horrível. O tempo de fazer coisas assim já tinha passado.

- Então... Esse é o único jeito de você se lembrar do meu cheiro. – Um sorriso sutil se desenhou nos lábios finos do britânico.

- Sim. Um jeito extraordinariamente satisfatório, _mon petit_. – A frase foi pontuada com uma mordida leve na nádega direita de Arthur.

É, Francis Bonnefoy era o pai das manias estranhas mais agradáveis da História da Terra.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas gerais:<strong>

¹ - ¹ - Na época em que essa fic foi terminada, a Inglaterra tinha dois restaurantes com três estrelas no Michelin: o do Gordon Ramsay em Londres e o Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester. Hoje, há mais dois: o Fat Duck e o Waterside Inn, ambos em Berkshire.

E as chances de realmente existirem variações inglesas do _escargot_ não me parecem tão impossíveis, mas vamos encarar como ficção por hora.

² - Método antigo de se fazer perfumes: deixar material animal ou vegetal coberto por gordura para extrair parte do princípio odorífero. Descobri isso lendo _Perfume – A História de Um Assassino_ e acabo de descobrir que é legítimo, risos.

**~/~**

**Notas de tradução:**

_Bonjour à toi aussi, ma rose anglais_ – Bom dia para você também, minha rosa inglesa (corrigindo por sugestão da S. Crovax)

_Good morning, English rose_ – Bom dia para você também, minha rosa inglesa

_Good morning for you too_ – Bom dia para você também

_mon cher_ – meu querido

_What?_ – O quê?

_I Dream of Jeannie_ – Jeannie é Um Gênio, série cômica produzida de 1965 a 1970, protagonizada por um major astronauta e uma gênio (gênia?) linda e loira que vivia numa garrafa.

_Bien sûr que non_ – Claro que não

_Wait a minute_ - Espere um minuto

_mon petit_ – meu pequeno

(Frases em francês – créditos: Tradutor Google/WikiLivros/WordReference Foruns/Google

Se houver necessidade de alguma correção, me avisem.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Fic guardada desde 2010, no aniversário da Nanne. Só Deus sabe por que eu não postei na época.

Obrigada à Perse, por ter lido a fic e feito aquela betagem/ripagem amiga; e obrigada à Hee pelo incentivo final para postar isso aqui. (Incentivos necessários, já que tem praticamente um ano desde a última fic de Hetalia que postei, e não sei pra onde o fandom foi nesse meio-tempo.)

Reviews?


End file.
